


上级检查

by Sigmund09



Category: Fortysomething
Genre: M/M, 女装攻！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigmund09/pseuds/Sigmund09
Summary: Pilfrey医生是社区里最受欢迎的医生。至少他自己是这么想的。





	上级检查

上级检查  
配对：路人/Ronnie Pilfrey  
分级：PWP  
警告：女！装！攻！强制性行为！有点沙雕！

“早上好啊Surinder，NHS派的人到了吗？”Pilfrey神清气爽地走进了诊所，他的确每天都神经兮兮的，特别是有NHS检查的时候，但Surinder觉得今天他有点精神得不正常，像昨晚嗑嗨药和学长上过床的高中女生第二天早上去上学时兴致勃勃地叫人家以身相许的模样。  
“没有……但是昨天预约的病人已经到了，我等会儿叫他——或者‘她’？我一会儿叫病人进去。”Surinder发现Pilfrey好像用了发胶，她清了清嗓子，把Pilfrey那张傻兮兮的笑脸咳出脑子。  
Pilfrey从昨晚睡觉之前喝牛奶的时候就开始筹划这件事了，他要用上级检查的机会把那个Slippery得意洋洋的脸从他身边扇走，然后他就是社区里最受欢迎的医生了。他盖好被子，两手搭在胸口，在脑子里演示了一遍自己如何秘密地将Slippery扫地出门，而可怜的Paul甚至不知道自己犯了什么错，还要和他拥抱着挥泪告别。  
然后Estelle也会离他而去，转而投向自己的怀抱……  
他睡着的时候都带着难以平复的笑容。  
所以他早上醒过来的时候脸部肌肉有些僵硬。  
他在进入自己诊室之前对着木门搓了搓脸，心里想着以后换个桃花心木的门。  
他套上白大褂掏出胸前口袋里的圆珠笔在手上转了转，又把它放在撅起的嘴唇上头，外面有小鸟的叫声，真是再好不过的一天。  
门被轻轻地敲了两下，他连忙把笔放下，又整了整衣领，正经地说了声请进。  
进来的是一位个头很高的女士，颈间系着一条印花的丝巾，白色的灯笼袖衬衫下摆打了个结，露出一小段乳白色的腰，下身穿着宽松的酒红色长裙，她妆容精致，微笑的时候玫瑰色的嘴巴勾起一个好看的弧度，黑色的长发衬得她的皮肤像牛奶一样白。  
Pilfrey看到她的时候恍了一下神，他对这样的复古风格的成熟女性毫无抵抗力。  
“您好，”那位女士掩住嘴巴轻轻咳嗽了一下，她说话的声音也很轻柔，Pilfrey注意到了她的红色指甲油，手上没有戒指，“您一定是Pilfrey医生吧？”  
“是是——”Pilfrey站起来给她拉开椅子，他看到她手里的文档，上面赫然印着NHS的纹章。  
“您是来视察——”  
女人笑了笑。  
“我是来看病的，Pilfrey医生。”女人伸出手握住了他的手腕，带着暧昧的意味抚摸着。  
“我我——好——我——”Pilfrey不知道她要干什么，但他的心脏快要跳到喉咙，他使劲吞咽了一口。  
女人挠了一下他的手心。  
‘这就要开始了吗？这种只存在于影片里的情节？医生与病人在诊室——’  
‘——不，这肯定是NHS官员在试探……’  
“您——咳咳，哪里不舒服？”Pilfrey僵硬地咳嗽了一声。  
“您真可爱。”女病人牵着他的手，站起来走到他的躺椅旁边拢了拢裙子坐了上去，“您不准备给我做检查吗？”  
“您……咳咳，您是喉咙痛还是——”那女人按着他的肩膀翻了个身，Pilfrey还不知道怎么回事就被压在躺椅上。  
“您您——您这样是不对的……我……我们的医患守则……那个、我——”  
“难道您的办公室里有摄像头？”  
“没——没有啊。”Pilfrey搞不清楚现在的状况，他隐隐约约觉得这是来自NHS监察部门的惊天阴谋。  
“那您说这些官话干什么？”女人托起Pilfrey的手，让自己的手指插进他的指缝，“您想不想要？”  
“这又是NHS的阴谋！太恶毒了……太坏了……”Pilfrey有点喘不上气，他想把手抽开，但是那女人力气大得很，她一抬腿就跨坐在Pilfrey身上。  
“NHS例行检查，请您配合我的工作。”女人得意洋洋地笑着，隔着Pilfrey的衬衫揪了一把他的乳头。  
“这位女士，我要投诉你！”Pilfrey呲着牙，他被揪得又疼又痒。  
“随您的便，”那婆娘一把薅住Pilfrey的领带，低下头在他耳边说道，“你叫谁女士呢？”  
她的声音远没有之前的柔美，Pilfrey的耳道被这个充满磁性的男声弄得痒痒的。  
“我要起诉你了，变态！”  
“是啊，起诉我，您诚心要让所有人都知道您被男人性骚扰，那我也拦不住。”那个男人坏笑起来也很有风韵，但他手下的动作却十分放荡，Pilfrey被他扯下来了一半裤子。  
“我真的要喊人了！”  
“嗯，喊吧，你喊得越大声越好。”那男人撩了撩头发，拍了一把Pilfrey的屁股，在他猛地抖了一下的时候扯下了他的内裤。  
Pilfrey的下体暴露在空气中，办公室里的空调吹得他一阵寒战。  
男人跪在Pilfrey精心挑选购置的躺椅上，托起他的阴茎在手里摆弄着，然后从根部开始轻轻撸动着，Pilfrey的呼吸开始颤抖，他还从来没和陌生人在办公室做过这种事，等等，就算在别的地方他也没和陌生人做过这种事，他突然有一点庆幸自己有定期修剪毛发的好习惯。  
虽然难以启齿，但Pilfrey的确被他的手法照顾得勃起了，男人舔上了他的龟头，用舌尖在那小孔周围画圈，Pilfrey咬着嘴唇，不自觉地曲起双腿想要缩回去，但那男人的手按住了他的膝盖，他抬眼盯着Pilfrey颤抖的眼睛，故意吸出啧啧的水声，又伸出舌尖顺着前端舔到根部，PIlfrey的耳朵红得好像要滴出血一样。  
“您叫啊，Pilfrey医生。”男人的呼吸喷在阴茎湿润又细嫩的皮肤上，Pilfrey的腿根开始酸软无力。  
“刚刚不是还很有精神吗？”男人笑了笑，侧头在Pilfrey白嫩的大腿根上留下一个鲜红的唇印，他一手给医生做着手活，一手按着他的膝盖，低头用牙齿轻咬着大腿根部的皮肤，Pilfrey的大腿白得像张纸，软得像绢布，让人很想留下痕迹，男人的头发扫着Pilfrey敏感的皮肤，舌头柔软粗糙的触感和头发扫过的感觉在他的皮肤上仿佛放大了一百倍，一股脑地涌入他的大脑，他的轻声呻吟从被牙齿咬得通红的嘴唇之间挤出来，带着撒娇一样黏软的鼻音。  
Pilfrey的腿根布满了牙印和红色的淤血，还有女人的口红印，男人把Pilfrey干瘦的腿架在肩膀上，低头吞吐着他的阴茎，另一只手向上隔着衬衫用指甲刮擦着Pilfrey小小的乳头，Pilfrey低头看了一眼，自己的下半身被脱得干干净净，只留了一双到小腿的白袜子，两腿张开着，大腿中间夹着个给他口交的脑袋，他心里又急又气，无法抑制的性冲动又让他渴望更多的抚慰，他只能仰起头急促地喘息。  
Pilfrey紧紧地抓着躺椅的边缘，他像幼犬一样小声地呻吟着射了出来。男人捻起他的精液，捏起PIlfrey的下巴故意在他眼前搓捻着，分开手指时还拉出一条晶亮浑浊的丝。  
“您差点把我的裙子弄脏了，Pilfrey医生，您真的很热情。”  
Pilfrey如鲠在喉，他几乎要抽噎起来。  
男人就着精液在Pilfrey紧缩的肛口按揉着，然后塞进去了两根指头。  
“您知道指检的时候有多少人会勃起吗？甚至不需要把手放在他们的鸡巴上。”  
Pilfrey的内壁被那两根手指捅弄着，在身体里被按压着，那两根手指想有生命的动物一样探索着，当它触到Pilfrey 体内的某处时，他的尿道口突然一阵酸痒，他挺着腰，像一条脱水的鱼。  
“看来您的前列腺很健康。”Pilfrey被刚刚拿一下捅得眼泪都要出来了，他抽了抽鼻子，想张嘴骂人却只发出带着鼻音的哼哼。  
男人没等医生消化完大量的刺激，就又伸进一根手指，它们在Pilfrey的身体里扭动着，开始刺激那一片微微凸起的皮肤，Pilfrey作为医生，清清楚楚地了解自己的身体变化，他知道即使隔着肠道，他的前列腺也在接受着那男人手指的刺激，那宽大又骨感的指节撑着他的括约肌，而他只能被动地承受这次前泪腺高潮。  
“瞧，连碰都不用碰。”男人抽出手指，他的手上带着Pilfrey 体内的温度点了点往外冒水的马眼，“您就能像个小种马一样射出来。”  
Pilfrey的眼睛里有亮晶晶的水光，他的眼眶已经憋得泛出浅浅的粉色，窗外明媚的阳光照得他的眼珠像刚开采出来的浅色矿石。  
“你——我肯定饶不了你……”Pilfrey喘着粗气，他的衬衫上有明显的突起，他的乳头硬硬的，抵在衬衫布料上磨得他又麻又疼，他把身上的白大褂使劲裹住了胸口挡住了男人挑逗的视线。  
“瞧瞧您，衣冠楚楚的。”那男人把宽大的裙摆盖在Pilfrey身上，一手在裙下扶着阴茎捅进Pilfrey被手指操过的穴口，一手伸向前面，轻轻地摸着他没有一丝褶皱的医生制服。  
“您真是个好医生，Ronnie。”男人用两根手指敲了敲他胸口的名牌，他欺身上前，阴茎向深处捅着，Pilfrey的内壁紧紧地裹着它，Pilfrey不用看就能清清楚楚地知道那根性器的形状。  
“您做的真棒，”男人咬着Pilfrey的嘴唇，他迷惑性的妆容让Pilfrey的心里软了下来，Pilfrey在心里因为有人赞美他而雀跃地跳动着。  
男人开始冲撞起来，那根阴茎被Pilfrey的环状肌肉包裹着，摩擦的触感也因为他从未被人操过的紧致甬道愈发强烈。  
医生仰着头躺在躺椅上，脖颈的弧线从白大褂与西装衬衫中伸出来的线条随着他的呻吟耸动着，Pilfrey在美艳的高挑女人身下，他缠着身上人的腰，瘦到骨头分明的膝盖从酒红色的裙子底下伸出来，鲜少照到阳光的小腿在红裙的衬托下白得刺眼。  
男人的高潮快要到了，他的手从Pilfrey的胳膊底下伸上去，把Pilfrey搂在怀里，他的手垫着那消瘦的肩胛骨，他紧贴着Pilfrey的胸口，女士香水的味道沾了Pilfrey一身。  
“谁是听话的小医生啊？”他的气息洒在Pilfrey的耳后，Pilfrey软软的下巴卡在他的肩膀上，Pilfrey的抽噎和带着哭腔的闷哼让他的动作更快了。  
窗外的红襟鸟唰啦一声落在枝头唱着清脆的调子，和Pilfrey软软的呻吟和在一起形成美妙的节奏。  
男人压着Pilfrey射在他的身体里面，PIlfrey缩了缩，好像在发抖。  
那男人坐起来用涂了红色指甲油的纤长手指撩了撩头发，令Pilfrey觉得可恶的是，他看起来还是像个温柔的姐姐一样的女性。  
Pilfrey脸上带着泪痕，呼吸的时候横膈肌还在控制不住地抽动，他的脸颊温度高的很。  
男人跨步下了躺椅，红裙子掀起浪花，他用一根手指挑起Pilfrey的白内裤，故意逗弄着他，Pilfrey慌乱地抢下来，用袖口抹了抹眼睛，哆哆嗦嗦地套上裤子。  
“您猜我该给您写什么样的评语？”男人从外套里掏出小镜子补了补口红，笑嘻嘻地看着Pilfrey。  
“你不要他妈的再演戏了！”  
“可我的确是来检查的啊，”那男人的笑容更深了，“我可是有工号的，只要我动动笔就能让你流落街头。”  
“那你想怎样？”  
“Pilfrey先生，我对贵诊所的设施以及医生水平很满意，您严格地贯彻了NHS的标准及精神，”男人歪着脑袋抬起手给Pilfrey擦了擦眼泪，“我给您的评价还算中肯吗？”  
男人拿出一张名片塞进Pilfrey白大褂的胸袋里，拍了拍他的胸口，然后拿着他的文件夹走出了Pilfrey的办公室。  
Pilfrey愣了大半天，眼睛都没有眨，然后他清了清有点疼的嗓子，他腿根的皮肤酸疼又刺痒，衬衫还在擦着胸口，这绝不能说是一次完美的性经历，他不仅是和陌生人发生性关系，他还是被一个女装变态给强奸了一回，这和他想象中的NHS检查大相径庭。  
但得到的结果总归是好的，他拍了拍胸袋，上面似乎还有陌生人手心的余温。  
今天他不想再看诊了，反正也是Slippery当值，他抄着手侧躺在他最喜欢的躺椅上，上头还是温热的。  
他的确是社区里最受欢迎的医生。  
尽管他的腰背酸痛，身上粘腻，但他还是自鸣得意地沉浸在自己的小世界里，甚至他那拥有诗意的一小部分大脑还将他腿间的精液当做一种他能力的证明。  
END


End file.
